insurrection_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Ademre
Ademre is a sizable continent and the primary setting of the Insurrection RPG. It is approximately 3000 miles wide, and contains a wide variety of cultures, climates, and creatures. Nations Tellarym Tellarym is the largest nation in Ademre, and home to the most diverse population. The treacherous Bloodcrags mark its western border, and it continues on to the Deepvault Ocean to the east. Although the enormous mountain Ragatharn technically resides within the borders of Tellarym, it is in reality ruled by the numerous tribes surround the summit. Tellarym is ruled from its capital Tallendus, which is the seat of culture and economy in the nation. There, a collection of citizens from a variety of occupations compose the city council, which governs internal affairs. However, the king is the true ruler, and is empowered to make decisions for the good of the nation should the need arise. In theory, he is beholden to the people's council, but his influence extends to greater spheres. The people of Tellarym are accepting of many cultures by necessity, since it is itself comprised of many cultures. Scientists, engineers, and mechanics often hail from the southern nations, seeking their fortune in the more "primitive" northern lands. The Kalabali sometimes raid the farther Rymmish villages, but more often than not integrate themselves into Tellarym society through trade and commerce. The Vidian people and gypsies of the Golden Plains are known as peddlers and performers thoughout Tellarym (many are members of the League of Dishonest Balladeers), and the refined folk of Dawnbrook often frequent the land as well. Wrenn Kalabal The lands surrounding the large inlet at the southern portion of Ademre is known as Kalabal, and the people that inhabit it are known as the Kalabali. However, it is composed of numerous tribes and clans, each with its own unique traditions and customs. They are generally considered somewhat barbaric and uncivilized, but in fact they possess complex societal values. Many of the clans are nomadic, and their dwellings are merely large portable tents. Only a few groups have extended their reach to the inlet itself, traveling on the sea with crude vessels and rafts. The sea provides most of their food and resources. Vidian The northwestern peninsula Wrenn enters into the mainland on the nation of Vidian. It occupies the northern Golden Plains as well as the infamous Graylight Woods. It's capital city is nestled in between the two arms of the Dedivar Mountains, and is defended by several fortifying walls and fortresses among the peaks. Dawnbrook Dawnbrook features several distinct classes: the serfs, the traders, the warriors, the priests, and the nobles. The nobles are organized into royal houses, which govern over a number of their own serfs, traders, warriors, and priests. Citizens are rarely able to deviate from their class, except by betraying their own house for another. This is frowned upon, however, and houses rarely accept serfs. Within Dawnbrook, manual labor is reserved for the serfs, trading for the traders, violence for the warriors, religious leadership for the priests, and governance for the nobles. Citizens who neglect their duties or attempt to take on the duties of another are viewed as heretical. While there is no specific law around the subject, it is a societal norm. Regardless, the rigid courts of priests tend to deliver harsher punishments on such individuals, although foreigners are somewhat exempt from this. Whether it's a serf engaging in violence, or a noble seeking to give a sermon, the people will often shun or reject the heretic. One individual who went against the traditions was Troy Chevy, of House Chevy. He was born a noble, but rejected his heritage at an early age by learning the art of combat. Two factors allowed him to continue in such conduct: the first being that he was a member of the highest class, and the other being that he never actively participated in violence, only learned the way of it. The line he danced was a thin one, and he left his country as soon as he came of age, going to on become one of the greatest war leaders seen on Ademre in this age. Bantaya Bantaya is a harsh land that rests around the mouth of the enormous northern land bridge known as the Northern Lands. It is seperated from this wilderness by a gargantuan wall called the Bantayan Bulwark, though the wall is suspected to have existed long before the nation drew its first breath. No one knows what civilization existed on the land before the Bantayans, or why they put up the wall in the first place. Regardless, the Bantayans have taken to their location by proclaiming themselves as guardians of the mainland and tamers of the wilderness. So much so that all young men are drafted into the defense of the Bulwark from beasts and barbarians. Scholars from the Tower of Tongues have recently proposed a theory about the Bulwark that the Bantayans refuse even to acknowledge: that perhaps the wall was built by ancient people on the northern side of the wall to keep the mainlanders out. The Bantayans hold that they are heaven-chosen guardians of Ademre, but the architecture of the wall suggest that it was built from the north. Ishalas South of Tellarym, but still along the Bloodcrags lies the single kingdom known as Ishalas. The dark-skinned people that occupy this nation have cultures and traditions considered strange by most Ademrians. Their slaves are willing servants, and serve until they collapse from strain and overexertion. And even as they do, they apologize for not being able to serve more capably. The slaves are taken from within their own families, seemingly at random, and no complaints are made. No one is sure why or how this is possible. The kingdom is ruled by the child-king Neysha, who inherited the throne from his father, who gladly became a slave seemingly without reason or motivation. Because the area there is so far inland, and blocked to the west by the high-reaching Bloodcrags, the region sees very little precipitation. Also, it is the southernmost land in Ademre. These two factors contribute to the kingdom being a veritable desert. The sand dunes shift frequently, making any kind of consistent road an impossibility. Giant bronze plates that cover entire caravans are carried on the shoulders of dozens of slaves and carried across the desert as a sort of portable shelter from the blasting sands. Within the tank-like structures, merchants carry delicate goods and merchandise. The covers also protect from bandit attacks. Slits are cut into the sides of the structures, and the guards all wield complex clockwork crosbows. The Ishalas themselves do not construct these items; they are traded from lands even further south, and then traded northward to the Rymmish people. Category:Locales